<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wine Drunk by rusherNparadise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186006">Wine Drunk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusherNparadise/pseuds/rusherNparadise'>rusherNparadise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Soft Jim "Chief" Hopper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusherNparadise/pseuds/rusherNparadise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OC gets to spend an evening with her boyfriend, Hopper. Red wine helps make the evening a lot more interesting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wine Drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw an ask sent to @chiefharbour on Tumblr and immediately had an idea for a one-shot I could write, so here it is! I got this out in about two hours and doesn’t have an intense amount of editing that I usually do, but hopefully, you guys enjoy it! Please like, comment, and save if you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday evening couldn’t have come soon enough and Grace was more than ready to crack open a bottle of wine and spend some much needed time with her boyfriend. Hopper had been busy all week with the station getting a few more calls than usual due to the warmer weather and the increase in kids throwing parties and doing all kinds of stupid stuff. He finally had an evening off and was headed over to have dinner and watch a few movies. Grace set a timer for fifteen minutes, placing some garlic bread in the oven while she continued to finish making one of Hopper’s favorite meals that she would cook, baked spaghetti and meatballs. She sprinkled some parmesan and Italian seasoning on top of the finished dish that was now sitting on top of the stove while she waited for the garlic bread.</p><p>A few minutes later, Grace hears a knock at the door before she hears it open. She hears heavy footsteps before Hopper appears around the corner. </p><p>“That smells amazing.” He grins, walking over to her and placing a kiss on the top of her head.</p><p>“Thank you.” She smiles, turning around and looking up at him. “I missed you.”</p><p>Hopper smiles warmly, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips before stepping out of the kitchen to remove his shoes. He walks back in, leaning his back against the counter beside her while she adds some parsley to the top of the spaghetti. The timer for the garlic bread beeps and she turned it off before pulling it out of the oven.</p><p>They end up getting some food, cracking open a bottle of red wine, and eating in the dining room. They eat and talk about how their day went, Hopper telling Grace about some of the more stupid calls he had received during the week. Around an hour later, Grace is three glasses in and the bottle was a little over half-empty between the two of them. While Hopper was barely feeling anything after the few glasses he had, Grace was a lightweight and was already starting to feel the effects of the wine and after cleaning up the remainder of the food, she laid back on the couch.<br/>
“I feel so warm.” She giggled, reaching her arms back behind her head on the couch.</p><p>“Yeah?” Hopper laughed, walking into the living room and grinning at the sight of Grace on the couch.</p><p>“We were supposed to watch a movie, what’re we gonna do now?”</p><p>Grace looks over at Hopper, biting her lip as she looks him over. Since he got off work early today, he was dressed in jeans and a navy blue t-shirt that fit his form well. He was usually in his work uniform, which she loved, but she was loving how he looked now too. Tipsy or not. She smirked, propping herself up a bit more on the side of the couch.</p><p>“I’ve got an idea.”</p><p>Hopper’s lips slowly form into a smirk as he walks towards her. He leans over her, teasing her as he slowly brushes his lips against her. She grabs the front of his shirt, tugging him forward so she can press her lips to his. He places one of his hands on her cheek while the other braces himself on the couch above her. She runs her tongue across his bottom lip and after a few moments, Hopper picks her up off the couch, sitting back against it and placing her on his lap. She runs her fingers along the nape of his neck, pulling back slightly to brush her nose against his. Hopper moves his hands to her breast, gently squeezing them and causing her to let out a soft moan. He begins to kiss down her neck, the sensation causing shivers to run over her. Grace begins to grind her hips against his growing bulge, her breath becoming shaky. Hopper gently sucks at her skin before quickly pulling away and running his tongue over the spot.</p><p>“I wanna ride you…” Grace mumbles, tilting his head towards her and pressing her forehead to his. He pauses briefly, searching her eyes to make sure she was okay with what she said.</p><p>“God I fucking love you.” He growls, pressing a rough kiss to her lips before she climbs off him.<br/>
“Where do you want to be, baby?”</p><p>She pauses, almost in thought, before answering, “Your face.”</p><p>“Fuck…” Hopper groans, pulling his shirt over his head as Grace begins to remove her own revealing that she hadn’t worn a bra under her comfortable t-shirt. She giggles as he quickly removes his jeans before helping Grace remove the shorts and grey panties she had on. He then lays back on the carpet, allowing her to crawl onto him and straddle his lap.</p><p>“You sure you’re okay with this?” She asks, looking down at him and biting her lip.</p><p>“Sure that I want to taste that sweet, wet pussy? Hell yes.”</p><p>Grace blushes, carefully moving up towards his chest. He gently tugs at her thighs, pulling her forward so her center was right above his mouth. She exhales shakily before he tugs her down and she immediately feels his tongue begin to stroke at her clit and along the length of her. He groans and she lets out a moan at the vibration and the feel of his 2-day old scruff around his mouth. Hopper grips onto her hips, continuing to lick and suck at her clit, his eyes meeting hers ever so often as she glances down to watch him. He lifts her up for a brief moment to tell her “how fucking amazing she tastes” before holding her back down to his mouth and pulling moans and various other expletives from her lips. Grace begins slowly grinding her hips against his face and she was sure his mouth and lower face would be covered with her when she moved off him. He continued to suck and thrust his tongue into her as best he could, continuing to groan and growl at how wet she was.</p><p>Before she even realized it, Grace could feel her orgasm approaching, and her inner walls beginning to clench.</p><p>“I’m gonna come.” She moans, her breathing heavily as Hopper continues to please her, determined to get her to finish.</p><p>She feels herself continue to clench and as he begins to shake his head back and forth against her pussy, she comes with a loud moan, having to brace herself with her hands in front of her to not fall over. Hopper continues to gently lick at her, cleaning her up as best he could before she slowly climbed off his mouth with quick breaths.</p><p>“Holy fuck…” She breathes and pauses when she looks over at him as he leans up on his elbows. His mustache and scruff around his chin was covered in her sticky fluid, along with some near his nose and his cheeks. She blushes, tucking her messy hair away from her face as she looks at him.</p><p>“You are so fucking sexy.” He smiles, his breathing also heavy as he gently takes her hand and kisses the back of it.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>She nods and as he sits up and stands, he helps Grace get up and onto the couch.</p><p>“Give me a second, I’ll get a rag and help you clean up. We can watch a movie and cuddle if you want?”</p><p>She smiles and nods her head, “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, sweetheart.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>